Ye Olde Whisper Witch Comics
Introduction Ye Olde Whisper Witch takes a look at magic in the U.S. Universe. Ye Olde Whisper Witch takes place during the end of the Renaissance, in the late 1600s. It’s in this series that you find out how the universe and multiverse really works. The Captain Æther (pronounced aithēr) stories introduce Steam Punk mixed with Æther Punk, the Wild West, and space travel. Ye Olde Whisper Witch Dreams collects Whisper Witch's adventures from Ye Olde Whisper Witch #1 - 4. Preternatural Forces In The 21st Century collects the chapters of that book from Ye Olde Whisper Witch #1 - 4. Captain Æther The Superbrain Invasion collects Captain Æther's adventures from Ye Olde Whisper Witch #1 - 4. Issue 1 of 4 Whisper Witch Story Near the end of the Renaissance period, Erin O’Hara recovers a mysterious stone which has fallen from a comet! When she seeks help in understanding its power she’s sent to Isaac Newton. Newton, together with Robert Boyle, Dr. Eternity, and Lord Nox work to unravel the stone’s powers… and hope obtain some of that power for themselves! Includes 6 new Tarot cards and chapters 1 & 2 of Whisper Witch’s Preternatural Forces In The 21st Century. Captain Æther Story On September 16th, 1866, near Roswell, New Mexico a mysterious ship crashes to Earth. When scientist Gordon Dane investigates, he finds a dying alien named Knur! Knur warns of a coming invasion from Superbrain and grants Dane the powers needed to defend Earth! Ye Olde Whisper Witch #1 On Amazon Issue 2 of 4 Whisper Witch Story Erin O’Hara is taken captive by the Sorceress of Zoom and told her powers are to dangerous in her current state. She must either learn a new perception of reality or be killed! Includes 12 new Tarot cards, 80 new I Ching symbols, and chapter 3 of Whisper Witch’s Preternatural Forces In The 21st Century. Captain Æther Story Captain Æther searches for new allies to aid him in the upcoming Earth invasion. His first stop is visiting Straight Arrow, who has his hands full with the threat of Chief Skullface! Ye Olde Whisper Witch #2 On Amazon Issue 3 of 4 Whisper Witch Story Erin O’Hara visits the immortals of the Otherworld while Isaac Newton, Robert Boyle, Lord Nox, and Dr. Eternity steal power from the comet stone for themselves!! Includes 12 new Tarot cards and chapter 4 of Whisper Witch’s Preternatural Forces In The 21st Century. Captain Æther Story We’re introduced to Steam Train and Stella Obscura as Superbrain continues his plans to invade Earth and Captain Æther works to stop him! Ye Olde Whisper Witch #3 On Amazon Issue 4 of 4 Whisper Witch Story Lord Nox has a plan to bring peace on Earth: kill everyone! With the Nox Eternity Crystals he now has the power to summon three Goddesses of destruction known as the Morrigan! Includes 6 new Tarot cards and chapter 5, 6, and 7 of Whisper Witch’s Preternatural Forces In The 21st Century. Captain Æther Story Superbrain invades Earth and only Captain Æther and his allies Knur, Straight Arrow, and Steam Train stand in his way! But Superbrain is ready for them and has a secret weapon: the deadly Stella Obscura! Ye Olde Whisper Witch #4 On Amazon